1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging device for bundling papers to be recycled and more particularly pertains to bundling newspapers or other paper products for simplified handling prior to being recycled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of packaging devices for various products including newspapers is known in the prior art. More specifically, packaging devices for various products including newspapers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of bundling articles to be held together for future use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,960 a recycle paper collection receptacle device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,973 discloses a portable recycle container assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,851 discloses the design of a recycle container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 323,573 discloses the design of a recycle container.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,542 discloses the design of a waste container for recycle materials.
In this respect, the packaging device for bundling papers to be recycled according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of bundling newspapers or other paper products for simplified handling prior to being recycled.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved packaging device for bundling papers to be recycled which can be used for bundling newspapers or other paper products for simplified handling prior to being recycled. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.